expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Naomi Nagata (TV)
}} Alive |gender = Female |occupation = Chief Engineer of the XO of the Chief Engineer of the |portrayed by = Dominique Tipper |seasons = 1-4 |first appearance = |home = Ceres, |affiliation = |family = |imdb = ch0526401 }} Naomi Nagata is a Belter who grew up on prospecting ships in the Belt and Outer Planets. She is an extremely talented engineer, and uses her expertise to improvise ways to keep her crew alive.http://www.syfy.com/theexpanse/cast/naomi-nagata/1 Biography Background Growing up on poor Belter mining ships meant that Naomi's early life was lived on a knife's edge: nearly suffocating, starving, and becoming marooned were regular occurrences throughout her childhood. Self-educated with multiple advanced degrees, and having risen to the rank of Chief Engineer aboard the ice hauler Canterbury (which supplies water for the Asteroid Belt's residents), she appears to be a model Belter success story, though she carries with her a secret pain. According to an MCRN file on Naomi, she was born on Ceres Station and both of her parents are deceased. The file claimed, that Naomi was affiliated with the Outer Planets Alliance cell that included Captain Rokku, Marco Inaros, Cyn and Karal.Naomi's MCRN file She is cagey about her past, even with her closest friends. She abhors violence, but has witnessed enough injustice to understand the necessity of it. Her complicated relationship with violence and her troubled history have led to an unlikely friendship with the Canterbury's mechanic, Amos Burton. Throughout the series |-|Season One = In , a small crew from the ice hauler – Naomi, , , and – respond to a distress call from a seemingly abandoned ship, the Scopuli. Once aboard, they discover the distress call was planted. Shortly thereafter, Naomi watches as a ship with advanced stealth technology blows up the Canterbury, killing all of the crew. In , with oxygen dwindling, Naomi and the surviving crew of the Canterbury struggle to stay alive in their shuttle. They theorize the Canterbury’s destroyers were Martian, since the distress call transponder was of Martian Naval origins. Jim Holden broadcasts a public message that implicates Mars in the attack, thus ensuring he and his crew won’t be killed by Mars, for fear they’ll look more guilty. The message goes out just as a Martian warship, the Donnager, approaches the shuttle. In , the Martian Navy detains and interrogates Naomi and her crewmates over Holden’s public accusation that the MCRN destroyed the Canterbury. Naomi is accused of being part of the Outer Planets Alliance by pointing out questionable elements of her past, such as an education level that belies her background. Holden begins to doubt her, just as a fleet of stealth ships approaches the Donnager. In , the Donnager comes under attack by a fleet of stealth ships just like the one that destroyed the Canterbury. The crew realizes this indicates Mars’ innocence. While Shed is killed, Naomi, Holden, Alex and Amos escape the destruction of the Donnager aboard a Martian attack ship, the Tachi. In , Naomi and her crewmates escape the Donnager’s destruction through the fighter ship, the Tachi. They receive an offer of help and refuge from . After much debate, given Fred’s reputation, they decide to take him up on his offer, shortly before disguising the ship with the new name of the Rocinante. In , Naomi and her crewmates arrive on Tycho, where Fred Johnson reveals that he was the one that chartered the Scoupli, the ship whose distress call starts the chain of events that destroyed Naomi’s ship, the Canterbury. He tells Holden he needs their ship, the Rocinante, to go find the Scopuli’s sole survivor – code name Lionel Polanski. Holden agrees to lend the ship if he is part of the crew, as Lionel might be able to reveal who really destroyed the Canterbury. Fred agrees, and Holden, Naomi, Alex, and Amos decide to stick together until they get answers. In , on the way to retrieve Lionel Polanski, the person that can reveal who destroyed their ship, Naomi and co. elude detection by a Martian warship. They discover ’s spy, stowed away aboard the Rocinante. In , Naomi and the crew find the Anubis at the coordinates provided by Lionel Polanski. They realize the Anubis was the stealth ship that blew up the Canterbury, and is filled with a dangerous substance that must have killed the crew. The crew traces the Anubis’ shuttle to Eros, where they meet and escape UN Undersecretary ’s team of assassins, only to discover the agent they’re looking for – - is dead and infected with the same strange substance. In and , Naomi and her crew compare notes with Miller. Both parties realize that the trails they’re following point to the bioweapon that made its way from Phoebe. Eros goes on lockdown, and Miller deduces it’s the work of the same people responsible for the bioweapon. While Miller and Holden go searching for answers, Naomi, Alex and Amos head to the Rocinante. In the process, Naomi lets it she she was once involved with the Outer Planets Alliance. Miller and Holden rejoin the others and the five vow to go after , the scientist who is responsible for locking down Eros to use its population as an experiment for the bioweapon. |-|Season Two = In , in the aftermath of the Eros station disaster, Naomi and the crew of the Rocinante are once again on the run, this time with a sample of the protomolecule, the extrasolar lifeform responsible for all of the havoc on Eros station. With so much at stake they decide to reconvene on Tycho with Fred Johnson, the very man who sent them there in the first place. Naomi and Holden also embark on a romance. In , once aboard Tycho, the crew of the Rocinante hatch a plan to get rid of the Protomolecule, the extra-solar life form that destroyed Eros. Naomi and the crew of the Rocinante depart for Thoth, a Black Ops station hidden in the belt and the whereabouts of the foremost Protomolecule scientists. In , after the battle on Thoth Station, the crew of the Rocinante take some much-needed R&R. Naomi and Holden clash over Miller’s murder of protomolecule scientist Dresden; Naomi thinks that Miller was protecting the Belt with his actions and Holden believes Miller’s actions to be motivated by revenge. The two come to a truce, but their alliance and relationship may have been formed on a cracked foundation. In , Fred Johnson and Miller inform Naomi and the Rocinante crew of their plan to get rid of the Protomolecule threat on Eros once and for all: by using a commandeered Nauvoo as a battering ram, they plan to push Eros into Sol. Eventually, Naomi gets on board with the plan. Alex, Naomi, Holden and Amos take off with the massive generational ship the Nauvoo in tow, which will be used to destroy Eros and the protomolecule. Once they get close to Eros, they encounter a small rogue Belter ship, the Marasumus, has boarded Eros and been exposed to the protomolecule. Holden has no choice but to fire upon the Marasmus crew lest they infect the rest of the system with the protomolecule. Later, the Rocinante crew launches the Nauvoo into Eros, but the asteroid defies all physics and dodges the starship. In , with Eros now hurtling towards Earth at speeds that defy physics, Holden and the Rocinante crew convince the UN to give Fred Johnson the codes to a horde of nuclear missiles so that he can control them remotely through information the Rocinante feeds him. The UN agrees, but it is Miller that saves the day when he convinces a protomolecule-Julie Mao hybrid controlling the asteroid to crash into Venus instead of Earth. In , Naomi and the Rocinante crew return to Tycho and are hailed as heroes. Holden pleads with Fred Johnson to return Earth’s nuclear missiles in his possession, but Fred sees these missiles as a valuable tool in keeping the Asteroid Belt’s residents from suffering because of Earth and Mars’ conflict. Worried about the sample of the protomolecule still in the Rocinante’s possession getting in the wrong hands, he convinces the rest of his crew to blast it into the Sun to destroy it. Naomi, thinking it may be valuable to the Belters, secretly saves it, lying to Holden in the process. In , Naomi and the crew of the Rocinante are pitching in to help the Ganymede refugees when their attention gets pulled towards Anderson Dawes. While Holden doesn't trust the Outer Planets Alliance leader who used to shake him down on Ceres, Naomi reveres Anderson as the "Robin Hood" of Ceres who gave back all that he took to the community. When Anderson and Holden clash while on board the Rocinante, Naomi appears to have a crisis of conscience. In , with every government searching for protomolecule, Naomi worries that the sample she secretly preserved has been found. She is about to fly it into the sun when she learns the horrifying truth: there is more active protomolecule on Ganymede. Holden and Naomi work to track down the prominent scientists on the Jupiter moon who might be responsible for the contamination. Their search reveals a Dr. Strickland. One of Strickland’s associates, , is one of the refugees that has just arrived on Tycho. Holden questions Prax, but the architect doesn’t know anything about the protomolecule. In order to protect the Belt, Naomi and the Roci crew depart Tycho with Prax, to go to Ganymede and destroy the protomolecule that resides there. In , Naomi and the crew of the Rocinante are en route to Ganymede, but need a way onto the damaged Jovian moon that is less conspicuous than boarding with a Martian gunship. They hitch a ride on an aid ship called the and conscript the unwilling help of two Belters for safe passage to Ganymede. In , Naomi and the rest of the Rocinante crew, sans Alex, begin to canvas Ganymede for any signs of Prax’ daughter. Their search leads them to a corrupt video technician named Roma, who is exchanging his access to the video feeds for canned chicken. After some aggressive negotiations, they find the last video of Prax’ daughter alive, being lead into the bowels of Ganymede. In , on Ganymede, Naomi and the Roci crew attempt to locate where Strickland was taking Mei. They find Strickland’s cronies and appear to be ready to negotiate when Prax sees Mei’s backpack and goes ballistic. In the ensuing gunfight, Amos gets shot before Strickland’s crew escapes. Afterwards, they find one of Strickland’s test subjects. It appears that he was injecting protomolecule into humans. Outside of the lab, they hear a massive explosion and confrontation; someone or something destroyed the lab and everyone in it. Naomi thinks she can do more good by helping Melissa on the Weeping Somnambulist get as many people off Ganyemede as possible. She and Amos leave the rest of the team. It is revealed that Naomi had a child she forced to abandon. In , Naomi and Alex approach Melissa, the captain of the Weeping Somnambulist, to offer their help in getting civilians safely off Ganymede. Melissa is hesitant to let them help, until she sees how handy Naomi is in repairing her ship. With three hundred Belters eager to escape certain death, Melissa and Naomi are sadly forced to cull those who can be saved to 52 and quickly depart Ganymede. They are immediately target-locked by the MCRN who has explicit instructions not to let any ship leave Ganymede. When they are fired upon, they can do nothing except brace for impact, but the Rocinante is able to intercept the torpedo and convince the MCRN vessels in Ganymede's orbit that engaging in combat with the Roci would be suicidal. Ultimately, the Somnambulist and the Rocinante depart Ganymede together. In , Holden has an emotional reunion with Naomi aboard the Rocinante, but their jubilation is short-lived. They discover the human-protomolecule hybrid aboard the ship and must construct a plan to destroy it. In the ensuing battle, Holden gets pinned to the wall by one of the freighter boxes that the creature hurled at him. Luckily, the creature seems more interested in finding the ship's nuclear power-source than killing the captain. Prax and Naomi board the exterior of the ship with one of the Roci’s nuclear missiles and, when Alex cuts power from the Epstein Drive, the creature is attracted to the energy of the missiles. Prax hurls the missiles in space, and the creature leaps after it. Then, Alex turns on the engines to incinerate the hybrid. Afterwards, Naomi admits to Holden that she gave their protomolecule sample to Fred Johnson instead of destroying it. |-|Season Three = TBA after the season commences. |-|Season Four= She is on Ilus Personality Naomi is cagey about her past, even with her closest friends. She abhors violence, but has witnessed enough injustice to understand the necessity of it. Her complicated relationship with violence and her troubled history have lead to an unlikely friendship with the Canterbury's mechanic, Amos Burton. Memorable Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Trivia *In the TV series, the existence of Filip, Naomi's son, is revealed far earlier than in the novels. Media Images File:Naomi_Nagata_2.jpg S01E06-DominiqueTipper as NaomiNagata 03c.jpg S01E06-DominiqueTipper as NaomiNagata 06c.jpg S02E12-Don't Abandon the Baby 00.png|The image of the helpless baby is one that Naomi cannot abandon S02E12-Don't Abandon the Baby 01.png|Tugging her heart strings. Naomi has a soft spot. Her weakness is to rescue children S01E03_Naomi_MCRN_File.jpg|Naomi's MCRN file Naomi Nagata - Expanse season 4 promotional 1.png Naomi Nagata - Expanse season 4 promotional 2.png Naomi Nagata - Expanse season 4 promotional 3.png Appearances = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears }} = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears }} = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears | = appears }} =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears }} See also * #ExpanseCocktails Fan Series #4 External links *''OLD'' Category:Characters (TV) Category:Female Characters (TV) Category:Belters Category:Outer Planets Alliance Members Category:Female Characters Category:Characters